


Take Care of Yourself

by InaliaFox



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Love, M/M, More tags to be added, Selfcare, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Transformers Prime - Freeform, Transformers as Humans, rodimus and breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaliaFox/pseuds/InaliaFox
Summary: The captain of the lost light goes out to blow off some steam. A certain someone isnt too happy that he’s not taking better care of himself while doing so.
Relationships: Rodimus/Breakdown
Kudos: 6





	Take Care of Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Heres a new one-shot fic between two unlikely characters! This pairing was spun off of a roleplay idea between me and a friend, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also, Patreons get first access to any art and fics I write at least a week before the public! If you would like that ability, please head to my page and choose the appropriate tier! 
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/InaliaFox

Making his way through the ship, his pedes fell heavy as he walked. He was exhausted, his frame was dented, scratched, burned....you name it. He looked horrible...but he felt great!

Things on the Lost Light had been stressful as usual. A lot of the bots on board were going stir crazy, he himself included. Sure they made little stops here and there at new planets, exploring for some, relaxing for others. However, it just wasn’t the same. It felt like they were aimlessly roaming around most of the time.

Many of those on the ship had started pairing off, joining with those they loved more than anything. Some with partners they’d known for a long time, others finding their partners amongst this new universe they now called home...and him? What did he have?

~

He on-lined his optics as a strange sensation vibrated over his frame. When had he fallen into recharge? He didn’t even remember making it to his hab!

He went to roll over, to get off of his stomach but couldn't as he felt a pressure to his back, soon followed by the sound of a buffer. Is that what that weird feeling was as he on-lined himself?

“Breakdown?”

It was silent for a moment, save for the sound of the buffer.

“I really do wish you would take better care of your frame Rodimus.”

He couldn't help but smile, folding his arms and setting his head down in them, making a rest for them as he felt the buffer move over his back.

“If I do that, then I wont get to wake up to situations like these.”

Primus he did love it. The grounder always paid such careful attention to the racers frame. He always noticed even if it was barely scratched and immediately wanted to correct the blemish.

The way it glided across his spoilers, down his back and over his aft....he heard Breakdown as the mech tried to suppress a moan of his own and couldnt help but laugh a bit as the muffled attempt to keep quiet.

“You know I would do this whenever, if you would only ask me.” He was right there. Rodimus asked every now and then, especially when he could tell Breakdown wanted to do it, but other then that, it was if and when Breakdown approached him about it.

He did like his finish to look nice, but overall it didn’t bother him like it did the grounder.

“Maybe I like the element of surprise with it?”

The buffer pulled away momentarily, making Rodimus whimper at the loss of contact. He was soon quieted when it returned, this time on his spoilers.

His servos tightened under him as he felt his valve clench, as the lubricant already started coating the soft derma-mesh interior.

The way it glided across his spoilers, down his back and over his aft....he heard Breakdown as the mech tried to suppress a moan of his own and couldn't help but laugh a bit as the muffled attempt to keep quiet.

As the buffer lifted again, he moved quickly, turning himself over and sitting up. Rodimus then wrapped his legs around Breakdowns waist, causing him to drop the buffer on the ground, his legs tightening, trying to pull the larger mech to him.

His engine purred as Breakdown leaned in, his vents heavy on Rodimus’ face. How long had Breakdown been buffing him before he came back online? How charged up was the larger mech?

The racers smile broke into a smirk as he closed the distance between them, his lips overtaking Breakdowns eagerly, hungrily.

He felt a muffled moan try to escape Breakdown, taking the chance he slipped his glossa into the other mechs mouth. Moving his servo he put it behind the mechs helm, making it easier to keep him from pulling away.

After awhile, Rodimus pulled back slightly as he felt the need to vent, sure that Breakdown would need to as well. However he still kept as close as possible as he heard the grounders engine rumble.

His spoilers twitched in response, unable to hold back anymore, he let his valve panel slide open. It only took a nano-click before he heard the whirring of the other mechs panel sliding to the side as he felt Breakdowns spike pressurize against him, making the grounder whine from the contact.

His engine rumbled, his frame heating as he felt Breakdown move against him. He lowered his servo, using a digit to softly stroke the top of the other mechs spike. He moved his digit up and down the length as he watched Breakdown close his optics, his frame shuttering each time the racers digit moved across.

“Rodimus I-...”

Rodimus took the chance, grinding his hips slightly, pushing his swollen valve against Breakdowns spike, causing the grounder to stop mid sentence.

He knew the grounder was still new to this in a sense. He was still a new spark, even if he had been reincarnated, and the only one he had interfaced with had been Rodimus. However the grounder was simply amazing. He had raw talent for more then just buffing.

Rodimus could see the hesitation in the way that Breakdown held himself, and quite frankly, he didn't like it. No one should feel this nervous about interfacing and yet he found it kind of cute?

Taking his servo, he lifted his touch from Breakdowns spike, moving it to the mechs arm.

“Don’t be afraid Breakdown. Do what you want with me.”

The grounder gulped, cleaning his vocoder as his servo took hold of Rodimus’ legs, moving them up as his frame shook a bit. The racer didn't know if it was from pure excitement, or if the mech was nervous. He leaned himself back, letting his legs rest on Breakdowns arms, his own servo going to the grounders, tugging him closer.

Usually, Rodimus was the one to take him. Trying to teach him how to move, how to please each other.

This time was different though.  
The racer would guide him if needed, but this time, it was up to the grounder.

He heard Breakdown exvent before pulling his hips back slightly. There was a moment of hesitation as he felt the tip of Breakdowns spike teasing the outer rim of his valve.

Rodimus moaned, rolling his hips, trying to get the mech to do something, anything!

“Ngh...Breakdown, frag me already.” It was a plea, something he had hardly ever done but he wanted..no he needed to feel his lovers spike inside him. He rolled his hips against Breakdown again, finally earning movement from the other mech.

He gasped as Breakdown pushed his length within him. The other mech moved a bit quickly, eager to get started. He wasn't going to complain, though it did make him wince slightly as his valve tried to adjust.

“F-frag Rodimus..I-..”

“Don't you dare try to apologize. You feel amazing in me. Just..ngh...just keep going.” He rolled his hips again, earning a throaty moan from his partner as he continued.

Primus he felt good. The grounder always did, no matter what route they decided to go.

Once he found it, he intertwined their digits, leaning up slightly and taking Breakdowns mouth over with his own. His glossa snaking its way through Breakdowns parted lips as it danced around the other mechs.

His valve now lined with lubricant as each thrust from Breakdown allowed some to leak out, forming a small pool on the berth.

The room was filled with heavy exvents, the fans in both their systems spooling, trying to cool them down as their frames rapidly heated. Pleasure filled moans were trapped within the walls as Rodimus grew louder. He never could be quite, but why did he care?

Another thrust from Breakdown earned a loud moan from the racer. He had grazed a cluster of nodes that sent electricity coursing through his frame as he felt his valve clench down. He was so close but he still wanted more.

“Primus, Breakdown!”

Without say, Breakdown lowered Rodimus’ legs, not skipping a beat with his thrusts. He then lowered himself over Rodimus, his own frame shaking.

The racer took a servo to Breakdowns helm, cradling it as his other servo shook, reaching for Breakdowns.

Within nano-klicks he felt Breakdowns frame begin to shake, pulling his helm back, he started rotating his hips again, grinding into Breakdowns thrusts as the grounder slammed into him again. Immediately, Rodimus arched his backstruts with a moan, yelling Breakdowns name as the grounder hit his ceiling node, his valve clenching down on Breakdowns spike as the electricity rippled through his body.

He could tell Breakdown was as close as he was and that only made his charge build quicker. He wanted everything the grounder could give, everything he could take. He wanted Breakdown to fill him.

Taking his legs, he wrapped them around Breakdowns waist the best he could, tightening them and using the momentum to pull himself to Breakdown.

The new position allowed for deeper penetration. He loved it, letting out another moan into the grounders mouth.

Within nano-klicks he felt Breakdowns frame begin to shake, pulling his helm back, he started rotating his hips again, grinding into Breakdowns thrusts as the grounder slammed into him again. Immideately, Rodimus arched his backstruts with a moan, yelling Breakdowns name as the grounder hit his ceiling node, his valve clenching down on Breakdowns spike as the electricity rippled through his body.

“Rodimus!”

He could feel it the instant his valve clenched, Breakdowns fluids spilled from his spike, filling the racers valve as he pulled the grounder as close to him as possible. The two of them shaking through their overloads together.

They stayed like that for what seemed like joors before Breakdown pulled back. Exventing heavily as his face formed a somewhat uneaven smile. Rodimus moved his servo to the grounders face again, softly running his digit along the curves.

“You did amazing Breakdown.”

The grounder immediately broke into a smile, pulling himself from Rodimus. allowing the transfluid to pool out of his partners valve onto the berth. He then pulled the racers frame to his own, wrapping his arms around him.

“Thank you Rodimus.”

Rodimus let out a content sigh as he nuzzled into the larger mech, the both of them closing their panels and basking in the presence of the other.

“No Breakdown, thank you.” Rodimus felt complete with him here. He felt loved and trusted, like he never had before. What would things be like if Breakdown hadn’t agreed to come with him?

No...he shook his helm as he let a digit rub against Breakdowns side. That was not something he wanted to think about. Breakdown was here, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
